Perfect Timing
by LittleJaneway
Summary: JC Who needs to knock anymore? please R


Disclaimer: I really don't have that much money, So I'm more than positive that I don't own Star Trek.

Authors note: It's a little choppy I know. Sometimes thats the only way I can get the thoughts to come out. smiles

_There are times when she didn't want to be alone anymore. When she would rather have someone there next to her to help her through the times that were much harder than normal. On the days that were quiet, when she had only her thoughts to entertain her. She needed to by busy to keep the thoughts from coming into her head._

_Thankful that the days on voyager were never very quiet for very long, she found herself missing those days, and wondering what on earth she was going to do now that they decided that a desk job would be the best thing after seven years in space. She knew they thought she wasn't ready to handle going back out there just yet. They were wrong. She needed to be out there._

_She knew it wouldn't be the same with out her crew there. They were her family and she needed them with her, but at the same time she would soon lose herself if she stayed here on earth. She hardly saw any of them any more anyway. All of them too busy with their families, and getting adjusted to living on something that didn't move all of the time._

_Some of them did send messages though, something to let her know that they were still doing okay. She loved getting those letters. One always seemed to be missing though. Maybe this was just his way of saying that he was happy, and that he needed to say goodbye._

Teaching was something he could get used to. He loved the fact that he had stability. It was something that he had longed for, for a very long time. Every now and then though he remembered that there was stability on Voyager as well. Something was always going on but it was one of those things you could count on. Something that never let you down, it was part of the routine.

He often saw Tom and B'Elanna. Both were very happy with their lives now. They had been received with open arms by Tom's family when they had gotten to earth. Actually now they didn't live all that far from Tom's parents who were more than happy to help with their granddaughter.

Harry sent him messages all the time letting him know about the new things that were happening. He was first officer on a star ship now, and loving it, although he was still extremely busy.

Even after they separated Seven still sent him little messages letting him know that he was missed, but she was thankful for the time they spent together. She was also enjoying a teaching position. Although he was sure that she enjoyed it much, much more than she would ever say. God bless the Borg and their ability to seem completely indifferent to everything. It might have made their break-up much more difficult.

He hadn't realized how much he'd miss them when they were gone. 'Not gone.' He'd have to remind himself, just not here all the time. Still there was one person he hadn't heard from since they had gotten back. She was probably just busy. Most admirals are.

_After a couple of months she had heard that Seven had landed at teaching job at Starfleet academy. She made a point of stopping by to congratulate her. In the process she discovered that Seven and him had separated not long after they had gotten home. Seven said she had felt overwhelmed by then entire experience, and had said he took it very well. There was a look in Seven's eyes when she said that, or at least she thought there was. Shock maybe. Seven did say that she thought she had heard. She told Seven that she hadn't heard from him since they had gotten home, and that same look appeared on Seven's face. Yes. It was most definitely shock. She was missing more to the story here._

He had never thought that they would actually wait this long to speak to each other. He was starting to get frustrated. But really now, did he think that she would make the first move? She wasn't one to do that. Especially after Seven. She probably thought he didn't need to see her, or even that he didn't want to. She was wrong. When he talked of the stability on Voyager, he was talking about her.

_She had decided to go for a long walk even though it was dark and cloudy outside. It was threatening to rain, but at this moment that wasn't going to stop her from getting out of the house and trying to get out of her thoughts. She had only to step out her door to get the comfort she was looking for._

He didn't know what he was doing. He really should have called first, but all he could think of was 'what if she doesn't want to see me?' When he had gotten to her door step he stood there for quite sometime thinking of what he was going to say when she answered the door, but he didn't even get the chance to ring the bell.

"Hey." Was all he managed to say.

"Hello." She was sure she knew more words than that but none were coming to her right now. The two of them stood there for a few moments just looking into each others eyes, remembering what it felt like to not need to say anything to understand

"You've got amazing timing, I'm heading out for a walk before the storm and would love some company." She said, giving him a warm smile.

"Do we have something just in case it rains while we're out walking?" He asked.

"Afraid you're going to melt?" She said. She shut the door behind her and started down the walk way.

"Do I look as though I could even if I tried?" He said as he started to laugh.

She just looked at him and smiled. The two continued down the side walk, playing catch-up with each others lives. Not once was there any need to say 'where have you been?' All they needed was to be together again to remember why they shouldn't be apart.


End file.
